


This time

by nanjatte



Series: Kisses [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjatte/pseuds/nanjatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>on his second attempt...</p>
            </blockquote>





	This time

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is UN-BETA-ED as usual! and english is not my first language, so forgive me for any grammar mistakes ne~ m(._.)m  
> A/N  
> : this is a sequel of my drabble titled Those Thin Lips. dedicated this for [](http://amnos13.livejournal.com/profile)[**amnos13**](http://amnos13.livejournal.com/) and [](http://herpandalove.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://herpandalove.livejournal.com/)**herpandalove**. since they both asking me about sequel. here it is! XD i hope you enjoy :)  
> 

  


**** after a day full of work, Sakurai Sho, one of arashi member got home with pains since he got so tired.  
entering his apartment, he charged to the bathroom, taking a warm bath helps him to get better after a hectic work day.  
ten minutes later, his expression had changed. he feels more relax, and thinks this is the time for bed, tomorrow he will give his best again.  
just before he put his head on his comfort pillow, his phone rang.  
it’s an email from his manager

** Subject : Rehearsal  
From : Chu-san **

**** konbanwa Sho-san  
i just want to inform your schedule tomorrow  
you have rehearsal with jun-san, nino, ohno-san and aiba-kun  
but it’s not morning this time, since you got shooting to do  
please come to the jimusho about 8PM  
oyasuminasai

**** after read the email, he suddenly remembered about a certain happening few days ago..  
when he  almost kiss his best friend in the green room  
ah, if only Aiba-chan didn’t show up that fast..  
he thinks, while touching his lips, he wonders how it feels to kiss Nino. he has watched many of Nino’s movies and drama, the one that really stucked up in his mind is the kissing scene from  Freeter, Ie Wo Kau . from that day on he keeps wondering about the latter’s lips.  
damn, i have to sleep, this is not the time to think about that, ashita mo ganbarimasu!

** ========================================================================================= **

** comes the time for rehearsal. **

** Sho arrived at Arashi’s green room late thou. **

**** “ konbanwa, sorry i’m late, the shooting took extra time. i don’t know why i keep doing the same NG.. ” said Sho while panting because of the run earlier.  
“ it’s okay Sho-chan. you know we can wait for you. ” Nino said patting the empty chair beside him so Sho could take a seat and rest a little bit before they started.  
after Sho took a seat, he saw his friends doing their own things.  
Aiba was reading his Last Hope script for the next episode.  
Ohno was staring.. or maybe reading? at a magazine, hmm maybe it’s about fishing again he thought.  
on the other hand, Nino was zoning out?! now, he’s surprised.  
“ hey, what’s wrong? it’s not you to zoning out like this? ”  
“ ah, what? uh, I’m sorry I was just thinking about something, hehe don’t get worry Sho-chan, it’s not that important. ” Nino said slightly blushing, Sho noticed, he wonder what was the other man thinking.  
“ okay then, hey, i don’t see Jun.. where---- ”  
“ minna! let’s go, Odo-san is waiting! ” the door opened, revealing Jun.  
“ oh, as you can see Jun was outside, in the rehearsal room to be exact, discussing the choreo moves with Odo-san. ”  
and with that the five of them headed to the rehearsal room. 

**** the rehearsal took about the and a half hours.  
Arashi now in tired condition.  
Nino went back to the green room first, saying sorry to Odo-san that he needs to rest.  
Sho immediately followed the gamer.

**** when Sho opened the gray door, he, once again, saw Nino’s sleeping. this time on the sofa.  
wow, he must be really tired, so fast went to sleep  
suddenly, his heart were beating so fast. he remembered  that scene which happened a few days ago, in this very room.  
maybe this time.. he thinks.

**** he took a chair, put it near the sleepy man.  
he took a seat, while calming his own heart beat.  
even someone come in, this position can’t be found weird like? i could say i’m watching over Nino like a normal friend do.  
he slowly lowering his upper body, took some time to observe the younger.  
Nino, why are you so incredibly cute while you’re sleeping?! ugh! please don’t let him awake yet!  
but fate says different, the chair he’s seated on creaked, it’s an old chair after all.  
Nino opened his eyes, calmly said “ hm? Sho-chan? what’s wrong with my face? ”  
Sho is so shocked, he swore his eyes almost pop out.  
“ what? no, nothing’s wrong of course, i- i was- i--- ” Sho tried to find a perfect explanation.  
“ wait, first, i want to get up, so.. could you put up your head? it’s blocking me.. ”  
“ ah! okay! i’m so sorry.. i--- ” Sho sat up straight now, blushing so much.  
“ it’s okay Sho-chan, so what happened? ”  
“ eh? nothing.. ” avoiding eye contact.  
“ Sho-chan?? don’t try to fool me, you’re just now going to kiss me are you? ” putting his teasing smirk.  
Sho’s now sighing, Nino is cute but sometimes scary.  
“ well, i hate lying, and you’re my friend, so yes, i was. but look, i’m just curious, that’s it, nothing more ”  
“ curious? about what? ”  
“ hmm.. what it feels like to kiss you of course. you see, I've watched your dramas. the scene that really stuck up in my head till now is the kissing scene with Karina-san in Freeter ” Sho explained so fast Nino almost didn’t catch up.  
“ whoa whoa hold on, what?! ”  
“ you heard what i said .. i won’t repeat it! ” lowering his head, Sho is now so embarrassed.  
“ haha, oh my gosh Sho-chan. the only thing you should do is just ask me. don’t sneaking like this? ”  
“ i’m sorry, but that--- ”  
“ hey, we’re friends, and we both are good actors, it’s just a kiss.. nothing’s wrong, right? ”  
he got a point there, this is just my curiosity after all.  
“ so if i ask the kiss right now, you would do it? ”  
“ of course, but fast  ne , seems the others gon--- ” Nino’s checking the time, but his head is back starring at Sho by the older’s both hands.  
Sho took his chance, pressing his lips with Nino’s.  so.. so sweet  
feeling not enough Sho tried licking Nino’s lower lip, begging to explore the latter’s mouth.  
surprisingly, Nino answered. Sho and Nino now hotly battling in the kiss.  
Nino hold on by Sho’s firm shoulder, but he knew he’s losing his breath, so he break the kiss.  
“ haa.. haa... Sho-chan.. i.. i’m sorry.. my breath.. ” panting, Nino’s ears are so red because of the excitement.  
“ i-it’s okay, maybe i was too rough.. ”  
“ no, it was great ..  “ Nino winking this time, Sho couldn’t be redder.  
“ haha, you’re so red Sho-chan! ”  
“ look who’s talking! i can see your red ear you know! ”  
both laughing, filled with kind-of-strange happiness.

**** “ what’s so funny? ” the door opened, Aiba asking the pair.  
followed Ohno and Jun with towels tied on their head.  
“ oh, it’s nothing Aiba-chan. we’re just talking about our junior days. ” Nino’s lying smoothly, staring at Sho, and they both laughing hard again.  
“ weird... ” Jun commented, while their Leader just smiling looking at them all.

**** it’s late, the five men decide to go home.  
one by one headed to their manager’s car.  
but Nino is following Sho, “ what are you doing? ” asked Sho.  
not answering, Nino pecked Sho’s lips, “ oyasumi, Sho-chan! ” he cutely said goodbye and went to his own car.  
Sho freezed on the spot, too happy to move, “ sumimasen , Sho-san, we need to go ” his manager snapped him.  
“ oh okay ”  
damn, i can’t sleep like this!!! you’re such a teasing Nino!!!  



End file.
